


Through the Wire

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [27]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not make a highschool!CC AU of them meeting through online messaging and e-mails. And let’s say they’re using secret identities. And for good measure a 1D song lyric as a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wire

> Why not make a highschool!CC AU of them meeting through online messaging and e-mails. And let’s say they’re using secret identities. And for good measure a 1D song lyric as a title. ~3000 words. 

Chris couldn’t wait till the bell rang and he could get back home.

Usually, there wasn’t anything particularly amazing waiting for him back there, but it was certainly better than his shit-hole of a school.

* * *

 

He knew how much of a cliche he was; a loner stuck in a small town attending high school with the largest population of morons allowed within a certain radius.

He had activities that kept his mind from turning into complete mush like those around him. He was part of the debate club in middle-school, and he had tried his best to start one when he got to Clovis High but school funding went elsewhere. As usual.

He’d started writing. Whatever came to his mind. Story ideas, journal entries, his own made-up swear words to use when the time came. He kept himself occupied.

All this was to avoid the simple fact that he was lonely. That was something he couldn't admit to himself. He felt surrounded by strangers, even in his own home.

Recently he’d found a good reason to get home earlier than usual. The internet was a wonderful place. Besides the _entertainment_ purpose, he had found someone through the world of the internet.

* * *

 

Chris didn’t remember how he found his way into an online chat room.

Specifically a _gay_ online chat room.

The online rooms were organized into categories, usually named by the person who had created them. Most were quite disturbing topics that Chris had no intention of ever going near.  

But one caught his eye. Its location was specified as ‘Clovis, CA’.

Chris thought against clicking the ENTER link. What if it was some older creep? What if they hacked his computer and saw who he was?

His list of fears kept growing and he quickly closed the browser.

But he found himself back on the same website the very next day, actively looking for a certain chat-room. And it was still there. He decided to take the risk, with a few precautions.

He’d downloaded an anti-virus software, and covered the webcam on his computer. He’d created an inconspicuous name that he knew would not point to him.  

 **Mr. Lovett**. It was his own personal take on Sweeny Todd, and only had one role in his mind for himself.

He signed into the Clovis chatroom and found one other online user. **hedwigs-flight**

 _‘What the hell. I’ve got nothing to lose.’_ he told himself.  

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Hey.”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Hi!”

 **Mr. Lovett _:_** “How are you?”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “That usually the first thing you write in gay online chat spaces?”

Chris mentally facepalmed himself before typing.

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Yes.”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Well, that’s very nice of you. I’m doing well. How about you?”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “I’m good.”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Good.”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “So you’re in Clovis?”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Yup. You too?”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Yeah.”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Cool…Age?”

Chris hesitated before responding. Should he lie?

He decided against it, and decided to say,

 **Mr. Lovett:** “16-18. You?”

He thought it was better to keep it ambiguous.

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Smart idea keeping it vague. And me too.”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “You go to high school here?”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Yeah. Clovis High.”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “So do I!”

There goes the anonymity. Chris just hoped that exclamation point didn’t seem too stupid.

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Nice.”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Wow. I didn’t think there were any other gay people in school.”

It took him a few seconds to respond.

 **hedwigs-flight:** “I think there are more than we know, but Clovis High probably isn’t the best place to announce it.”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “So here we are.” Chris wrote.

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Here we are…”

Chris immediately typed out a response and hit send, only to see that his new online pal had written almost the same thing at the same time.

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Would you mind if we exchanged emails?”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Do you have an email address you wouldn’t mind sharing?”

 **Mr. Lovett:** “Lol.”

 **hedwigs-flight:** “Ha.”

* * *

 

Both he and Hedwig had the same idea. Neither had given the other an address that would reveal the other’s identity, rather they had created (or already had) emails with the same addresses as their chat-room ID’s.

Chris loved this. It took him a while to get how Hedwig’s username was both a reference to the musical-film of the same name and Harry Potter. Chris absolutely loved it.

His own username took a bit of explaining after Hedwig had reminded him that the character was _Mrs_. Lovett. Chris explained his idea for a gender-swapped version of Sweeny Todd which Hedwig found hysterical and absolute genius.

Their correspondence had started out slow, once a week, but it quickly accelerated to one or two messages a day. Their e-mails had were formal in the beginning, mostly just asking about how the other’s day went, but they progressed to something greater.

Hedwig talked about his dreams to become someone. Not someone famous or rich. Just someone who’d do something meaningful with his life.

Chris told him about his plans to publish a book; many books. At first, he didn’t want to say too much about his stories, but Hedwig proved to be a brilliant fellow brainstormer. He gave honest opinions about the ideas that Chris proposed (such as his own take on certain fairytales and character names) and would often give him the encouragement at times when he needed it most.  

They told each other a lot of things, but never enough to tip off the other about who the other was.

* * *

 

**Sent : 6:23 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

Hedwig

I couldn’t find the movie at the video store you suggested, but who knows maybe I’ll have better luck at the library. Can you imagine poor old Marge searching for a musical about a transgender German rocker?

Anyways, I know how we don’t talk birthdays or anything that could be too telling, but I saw the most awesome t-shirt at the mall yesterday and immediately wanted to give it to you as a present. But you know how it is…

There are loads of things I want to share with you in that way, but unfortunately, modern technology has its limits.

Lovett.

**Sent : 9:01 PM**

**To: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

**From: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

Lovett,

You know the librarians by name? That is probably the most adorable thing about you yet. Well, it definitely makes the top five list. (First place is still your obsession with Disney, you really know how to make a guy swoon).

Ah, the obstacles we face…BTW you had no idea of knowing this but you’re eerily close to my birthday, I won’t state by how much, but that was pretty weird.

And DID YOU HEAR THE ANNOUNCEMENT! THE FINAL HP BOOK’S RELEASE DATE HAS BEEN SET!

I’ll go try and calm myself down now…

Hedwig

**Sent : 2:42 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

Hedwig,

YES I HEARD AND IT WAS THE MOST BITTERSWEET MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

Okay, I needed to get that out of the way.

Also, you’re making me blush. I have no idea how to make guys swoon, let alone actually like me. You are one _queer_ guy. (Okay. That was lame. Please let it slide)

Speaking of books, I had another idea for my story. Do you think I should make the twins orphans? And they live with their grandma or something?

Don’t ask where I got this morbid idea from, because I know you’ll probably come to the conclusion that it was Harry Potter or Star Wars. Maybe I should pull a Darth Vader on the twins, who knows?

I know running these plot points by you must be annoying, but feel free to message me about anything you ever need help with, okay? This trusting relationship must go both ways.

Love, Lovett.

**Sent : 3:36 PM**

**To: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

**From: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

Dear Lovett,

Do you have any idea how fucking excited I am to see where your story is going?! A fairytale mixed with HP and a little bit of Star Wars. I’ll buy every last copy.

And dude, I can make _anything_ related to Harry Potter. _Siriusly_ , don’t test me.

Hey, of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone, which is kind of messed up since we don’t even know each other’s names.

But maybe that’s what makes it easier. How up-in-the-air this whole _thing_ is.

I won’t lie, it’s a little difficult. Sometimes, I really want to know who you are and to make all this a little more tangible.

Hedwig

* * *

 

Chris’ heart sped up when he read the end of the message. Of course, he wanted to meet him. He didn’t think anyone could ever find a way past his carefully constructed walls and into his heart, let alone an online stranger.

Chris truly believed Hedwig _knew_ him. He appreciated him, genuinely cared, always gave loving and supportive words when Chris needed them most.

But Chris understood his apprehension, he had it as well. What if what they had online didn’t carry on into a real-life connection? Neither he nor Hedwig was out, so there was that. He couldn't risk it himself, so how could he ask Hedwig to do so?

That didn’t stop the constant thought of possibly ever meeting him. He’d spent hours trying to figure out who he could be. He had a few ideas, but never pursued those theories because they’d probably lead to nothing.

* * *

 

**Sent : 4:53 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

Dearest Hedwig,

I’ve been thinking all day about your response.

First of all, thank you for saying that. At least one fan and I’m gonna hold you to that promise. You may be my only hope to get out of this place one day. 

I mean, this may come off as a little weird but our conversations are the highlight of my day. Most of the times they are the only things I look forward to.

Okay. Yeah. That was weird. Moving on.

I trust you too if you couldn't tell. And I wouldn’t mind making this whole thing a little more real. 

Not that it isn’t real, but you know what I mean.

Lovett

* * *

 

Chris signed off on his computer, wondering what the response would be.

The next day at school was as uninteresting as the last one. Chris trudged through all his classes, and during the lunch break went to the library to check his e-mail.

* * *

 

**Sent : 1:22 AM**

**To: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

**From: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

Lovett,

Sorry for the late reply.

It wasn’t weird, not at all.

I was thinking about what you said, and you’re absolutely right.

I mean, it doesn't make sense to keep beating about the bush right? I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? You could think I’m actually a weirdo and probably never want to speak to, or look at me again.

And before you even think about typing up anything after reading that. No. I think it’s physically impossible for me to find anything wrong with you. Based on just our conversations I have already imagined how perfect you are. I think what I’m worried about is not living up to what you may have thought about me.

Can’t believe that it took me eight hours to write just that, but that was tough to admit.

I also wanted to tell you something else. I’ve decided to come out to my parents. 

Probably not today, but soon. As soon as I decided, I realized that the first and only person I wanted to share that idea with, was you.

So yeah. I’m challenging you to a contest as to which one of us will freak the other out more.

Your turn,

Hedwig

**Sent : 12:35 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

Hedwig,

I don’t believe that scenario could ever happen.

I mean, I’ve tried to imagine what you look like countless times, and always thought I couldn't do it because you were too beautiful to imagine. I believe I’m probably winning that freak-out contest here...But now I’ve come to the conclusion that I probably don’t give a fuck about that. (I hope you see what an influence you’ve become)

I’m actually scared of what you’ll think of me. 

I mean, I may reveal too much but I’m not exactly the most popular person at this school. 

I think it’s an incredible thing you’re doing, and I’m honored that you told me. I know there aren’t a lot of people you talk to like this (unless there are?) 

Regardless, it warmed my heart and know that I’m here for you no matter the outcome. Let me know how it goes.

Lovett.

* * *

 

Chris sent the e-mail, signed off and restarted the computer. When the screen went black he noticed the reflection of somebody behind him. Someone who was reading what he’d been typing. How had he not noticed him?

He vaguely remembered the guy’s name, but usually just called him ‘asshat’. Asshat had been responsible for a lot of misery in Chris’ school life.

Locker shoving, name-calling, book-dropping…etc. And now he may have read his private emails. Or probably not. He probably didn’t. He was just…

“Writing to your boyfriend, Colfer?” Asshat sneered.

Chris thought it better to leave than to create a scene in the library since the librarians were quite fond of him and he didn’t want to ruin his reputation.

The jeers continued as the bully followed him, and Chris kept on walking.

“Maybe I should find him and kick his ass too for being such a f—.”

Asshat did not get to continue his sentence because Chris turned around and gave him a good push towards the ground.

Surprisingly he fell down and stayed there, probably from the shock, so Chris took the opportunity to say: “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Or even think of laying a hand on him.”

Asshat gave him a sneer but stayed down. So Chris then did the only thing that made sense. 

He ran.

* * *

 

**Sent : 3:14 PM**

**To: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

**From: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

Lovett,

I saw this as soon as I got home. And from the time-stamp, it looks like you sent it during lunch? Either you were home from school today (I hope everything’s okay), or I could have caught you at the library. 

Isn’t that weird? How close we are to each other (physically) yet have no idea who the other is? And yet on e-mail…

I’m glad you think so, dude.

I told my mom, and she just hugged me a lot and kept saying she loves me. She also said I should be the one to tell my dad, and that no matter what they’ll support me. Feels like a win. 

And to answer your question, there is nobody else I talk to about this. I don’t even want there to be anybody else.

Love, Hedwig

* * *

 

Chris re-read the last lines of the e-mail again, feeling jittery and most of all, happy. But the jitters could have to do with what he’d done today.

He’d never reacted like that. And now he had to be on the lookout at school because there was no way Asshat would ever let this go.

* * *

 

**Sent : 5:20 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

I did indeed send it at lunchtime, and everything was perfectly fine.

And I don’t wanna say too much…but I did something very stupid this afternoon. But I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Yes. It’s very weird. Like at times I look around and feel like you’re there. And the freakiest thing is at times I’m probably right.

HEY! That is definitely a win. Your mom sounds awesome, and fingers crossed everything goes well with your dad.

That means so much to me, Hedwig. It truly does.

Lovett

* * *

 

Chris should have seen it coming. The following morning he got to school early, to keep an eye on his surroundings. He walked towards his locker to get his books for Math class and saw his locker defaced. Those morons spelled the homophobic insult wrong.

He could already tell who was responsible for this, and he knew exactly what rumors would spread by the end of the day.

He could hear whispers everywhere. Chris was certain they weren’t in his head. People gave him harsh looks and stares everywhere he went. And all he could think about was if Hedwig knew. Chris couldn’t stand it so he faked being sick and asked the main office to call his parents.

Once he was home, and a quick reassurance given to his parents that he just needed some rest, Chris hurried to his room and slammed the door shut.

He lay on the bed wondering what would happen now. Everyone would know. People usually left Chris alone, but now he felt as though he’d given them a reason to bother him.

And it was all because he’d fallen for a boy whose name he didn’t even know. Chris knew it wasn’t right to put blame anywhere. Neither he nor Hedwig was doing anything wrong.

* * *

 

Chris didn’t check for replies; instead, he quickly typed out his own e-mail.

**Sent : 1:45 PM**

**To: _hedwigs-flight@hotmail.com_**

**From: _mr.lovett@hotmail.com_**

I know you’ll notice the time-stamp again, and figure out that I wasn’t sending this e-mail in the middle of class. I had to cut school today because I was feeling like shit.

You’ve probably heard who the new resident gay kid is in town, and I feel stupid hiding it now.

Yes. This is the result of the completely idiotic thing I did.

No, I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything.

I’m a mess of emotions right now, and I know I’ll probably regret typing and sending this e-mail later.

Chris Colfer (AKA. Mr. Lovett)

* * *

 

The next morning Chris woke up thinking he’d feel embarrassed about that message, but amazingly; he didn’t. It was liberating being honest with Hedwig, even though there was no reply to his previous message.

He tried his best to ignore the scowls people gave him at the entrance of his school and made his way to his vandalized locker.

Except, someone was already there.

“Hey! What are you doing.”

The boy turned around and had a wad of tissues in his hand. He seemed to be wiping the insults off of Chris’ locker. 

Chris recognized him.

His name was Darren, he’d noticed him in his English and Science classes. Super cute, remarkably intelligent and always smiling. He was also relatively popular because he was simply nice to everyone. 

Darren had never said a word to him, so Chris was understandably shocked when he was there half an hour before any class cleaning his locker.

“Oh.” Chris said, “You don’t have to do that. I can…”

“I wanted to.”

Chris paused, and then said, “Thanks.”

Darren gave him a warm smile and introduced himself. “I’m Darren.”

“Chris.”

“Yeah, I know.” with a look that Chris could only describe as affectionate.

Chris gave him a confused look not able to understand Darren’s current state of mind. He looked as if he’d known Chris for much longer than the few previous moments.

Darren seemed to counter with his own confused look which then morphed into a huge grin.

“Oh god! I thought you’d figured it out. I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

Darren pressed his lips together; as if he were thinking of the right thing to say and then whispered, “I think Jack and Goldilocks would make an adorable couple.”

Chris felt his heart race and was fairly certain he’d forgotten how to breathe. 

There was only one person he’d shared that idea with...

“Hedwig?” 

“Chris? Are you okay?” Darren asked worriedly, noticing Chris sounded a little out of breath. 

“You. I just…I didn’t even imagine…”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I wasn't what you were-.”

“No! God. You’re you. I mean. Wow.” Chris shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, you’re pretty ‘ _wow_ ’ yourself, Mr. Lovett.”

Chris steadied himself, trying to tone down all the nervous shaking in front of Darren.

“Oh my god. Holy shit...What are we going to do now?” Chris asked, stating the only question that came to his mind.

“Well, that’s up to you,” Darren said.

“How?”

“It all depends on if you’ll agree to have lunch with me this afternoon.”

Chris felt as though he kept nodding yes the rest of the school day.

* * *

 

“Your ears are really tiny,” Chris stated.

He and Darren were laying on Darren’s bed, almost on top of one another, with Darren’s back resting on Chris’ chest. 

Darren’s room was filled with instruments and posters of bands he’d never heard of. Books and clothes were strewn all over the place. It was both exactly and nothing like Chris had imagined.

They’d been dating for three weeks now. Darren had mentioned that if they wanted to get technical it was more than a couple of months. 

“Thanks?” Darren said, looking up and bending his neck back to look at Chris.

“No, like they’re really, really adorable.”

Chris noticed those very ears turn slightly red, after he’d pressed a kiss to each of them. Darren tried to kiss him back before Chris put his head back up and caught him just in time.

When they pulled apart, Darren commented; “I’ve always wanted to try that spiderman-style kiss, and I’m glad it was with you.”

“You’re really corny, you know that? You failed to mention it in your e-mails.” Chris joked.

“Hmm. Must have forgotten.”

“Well, I’m glad you left some things out.”

“Yeah?” Darren asked.

“Yeah. I like surprises.”

In reality, Chris wasn’t a big fan of surprises but had accepted the fact that Darren could surely make him fall in love with anything.


End file.
